


Yunho/Mingi; I Need You Tonight

by greymochii



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mankini, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, Subtle Blowjob Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymochii/pseuds/greymochii
Summary: All Yunho wanted was for Mingi to spend more time with him. Having caught up with his work so much, Mingi was unintentionally neglecting Yunho. Arguments ensued, but the relationship reconciled eventually.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho & Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Kudos: 40





	Yunho/Mingi; I Need You Tonight

It spanned out for days, weeks and months… Mingi hadn’t had sex with Yunho in a while and the latter was feeling slightly deprived of his love. Initial worry of Mingi losing interest in him was occupying his mind. Yunho liked the sex, yes, but he enjoyed his company the most and Mingi was barely at home, giving him bouts of anxiety and worry. 

Mingi worked as an architect and Yunho worked a similarly high-paying job as a graphic designer. Being creatively gifted, the two would find ways to seduce each other and embody each other with touch so delicate and gentle, they shudder under one’s light tracing.

With Mingi working longer hours meant lesser time at home and Yunho was missing his husband’s presence so much, he was beginning to feel brutally restless. 

Mingi got a week break from work and like any partner would feel, he was ecstatic for Mingi to be at home and spending time with him. One particular night, however, left Yunho in distraught.

“Yunho.”

“Yes, babe?” His eyes were gleaming with anticipation but when he saw the sullen and bored look on his husband’s face, Yunho knew it wasn’t coming.

“I’m gonna meet Seonghwa and San for a bit. Won’t be home too early or late, best not to wait up for me.”

“Oh.” Yunho dropped back into his seat and faced forward, feeling his heart dropping into the pits of his stomach.

Mingi frowned at his reaction and slowly found himself inching forward towards him, a sense of panic overwhelming him.

“Is something wrong, Yunho?”

Yunho was startled by Mingi’s question that he jumped in his seat while clutching his chest. He didn’t realise that Mingi was still home and thought he had left. He never knew his occupied headspace would grant him oblivion to his surroundings.

When he saw Mingi standing a foot away from him, Yunho casted his gaze downwards and elsewhere. He didn’t want to make Mingi feel bad for leaving him at home like always, but he wished that Mingi would spend more time with him at home.

Crouching towards Yunho, Mingi gently grabbed Yunho’s hands and clasped them in his, his warmth radiating through his skin, making Yunho shudder under his touch. 

Mingi cupped Yunho’s face with one hand and firmly turned his handsome face to face him, his sad puppy eyes staring back at Mingi. “What’s wrong? Tell me, babe.”

Yunho refused to say anything and he just wanted to kiss Mingi right there and then but he didn’t want to seem too needy. Sighing quietly, Yunho removed Mingi’s hand from his hands and face and got up, leaving a gobsmacked Mingi to trail after him.

“Yunho, what the fuck?” Mingi snapped as he felt his anger flaring up inside of him. He stared after Yunho, who had swiftly turned on his heels to stare daggers back at him. “Can you just tell me what the hell is going on? Why are you acting like this?”

“It’s pointless explaining anything to you right now, so if you want to meet with your friends, then just go. Leave me be. Like you always do.”

Mingi was taken aback by Yunho’s last remark. He didn’t realise that Yunho felt so neglected and was suddenly overwhelmed with guilt. But he also thought that Yunho would understand the nature of his work with the endless overtime hours.

“Yunho… Look, I’m sorry I haven’t been home much, ok? But I thought you’d understand that this project is big for me and I have to finish it on time. I want to be home and spend time with you, of course, yes! But this project…” Mingi said it exasperatingly before giving a weak laughter, “It means a lot to me.”

Yunho stared at his husband, scoffing at his excuse. As much as he was dedicated to his job, Yunho felt like he was devoted to it way too much.

“I don’t mean it like that. Yunho, please list-”

“Just go. Please.”

Yunho left a speechless Mingi in the hallway, shutting the bedroom door behind him. Mingi sighed in frustration and ran his fingers through his faded red hair, feeling lost and helpless. He was beginning to think that maybe Yunho was overreacting but he stopped himself and questioned his reactions again.

Was his reactions valid? Was his feelings valid? Of course it was. Maybe it was my devotion towards this project that caused me to neglect him and I didn’t even realise it. 

Plonking himself down on their L-shaped couch, Mingi leaned back against the headrest, a sudden feeling of discomfort rubbing against the back of his neck. He wasn’t bothered by it as his mind was racing with endless thoughts. 

Mingi was also thinking about how much he had missed Yunho’s touch and hugs. He missed Yunho’s gentle caresses and his soft kisses, his long fingers tracing on his bare skin as they lay in bed. Whispers of confessions and sweet nothings lingering in the air, warranting spouts of giggles and more cuddles. The warm embrace reassured Mingi that Yunho would always be there for him, so shars his pain, his struggles, his sadness and his happiness. As Mingi reminisced of their intimate moments, he slowly realised that that was what he missed a lot. 

Yunho laid upright on the bed, feeling disappointed and upset with Mingi. He loved the man so much, but sometimes, he would just get on his nerves and drive him up the wall. As he laid silently in bed, a warm and salty crystal liquid trickled down his temple, his breathing hitching as he tried to stifle his quiet sobs.

Slowly getting up to get himself a glass of water, Yunho stayed frozen in place when he saw what was presented before his very eyes. Gazing up and down, Yunho’s mouth went agape and his throat went dry.

Standing at the door with his arms against the doorframe, Mingi smirked at Yunho, clearly amused at his reaction.

“Hey babe.” Mingi took small steps towards him and stopped a couple of feet away from his, his eyes never leaving his face. Feeling of guilt intensified within him as he saw his husband’s tear-stricken face and wanted to just climb on top and kiss his tears away.

Yunho’s hazy brown eyes remained on the only cloth that’s holding his severely erected penis and could feel himself swallowing hard. He knew Mingi was huge and loved his size, but he’d still get a shock whenever it got erected. He wanted to grab it so much and just lick and play with it. He missed hearing the sounds of Mingi’s moans roaming the air as he thrusted his length in and out of his mouth. 

Yunho blinked to snap himself out of the fantasy when he realised he had stared at his dick for too long. Yunho still avoided eye contact with him but Mingi wasn’t ready to give up.

“What are you wearing?” Yunho could barely hear himself, but Mingi heard him well to even respond.

“This? It’s a mankini. I bought it just so I can wear it for you but never got the time,” Mingi’s voice was soft and Yunho could subtly hear guilt and apologetic in his voice. Mingi knelt beside Yunho, gently taking his hands in his and kissed it so softly, his plump lips grazing against the softness of Yunho’s skin. “I’m sorry. Baby, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realise just how much you missed me and for that, I owe it to you.”

“Did you miss me?” Yunho sniffled as he subtly stared him down, feeling Mingi shudder under his stare. 

“Yes. I missed you terribly and I was so caught up on this project, I was starting to neglect you. It’s a weak excuse and I know that, but know this… I never meant to hurt you by neglecting you. Yunho, I love you and I missed you so, damn much. I hope you can forgive me.”

Yunho was hesitant to forgive Mingi because he didn’t want to make it look too easy for him. “What about Seonghwa and San? Are you supposed to meet them?”

“They can wait.” Mingi replied swiftly as he caressed Yunho’s hands. “You’re who I need right now.”

Losing his shit after Mingi’s cheesy take, Yunho smiled with pursed lips and exhaled loudly. “So what are you waiting for then?”

Mingi laughed lightly and got up to crawl on top of Yunho, who grabbed him by his ass, making Mingi gasped in surprise and delight. Yunho’s hands travelled up to Mingi’s bare back and soft moans escaped Mingi’s lips. Pressing his forehead against Yunho, Mingi teasingly lingered his lips against Yunho. “Are you ready for me, sir?”


End file.
